Paradox
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Tsurugi Kyousuke. Terperangkap dalam paradigma waktu. Melangkah di tengah kolam keambiguan. Dengan langkah berat, ia terus melangkah. ah, tidakkah ia melupakan sesuatu?


**The Fallen Kuriboh's present**

**Paradox**

**Inazuma eleven GO! © Level 5**

**Pairing:**

**KyouTen**

**Featured:**

**Fictogemino**

**Galau, detected!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dua belas detik**

Tidakkah ia kini melupakan sesuatu?

**Sebelas detik**

Tsurugi Kyousuke.

Terperangkap dalam paradigma waktu. Melangkah di tengah kolam keambiguan. Dengan langkah berat, ia terus melangkah.

Sekali lagi, tanpa tujuan pasti.

**Sepuluh detik**

Tsurugi Kyousuke.

Melangkah tanpa semangat menuju smp Raimon. Tanpa tujuan pasti. Ditatapnya bangunan megah yang namun tanpa arti baginya tersebut. Diliriknya lapangan hijau, tempat yang (seharusnya) familiar baginya tersebut. Aneh, ia tak mengingat apapun.

Tidakkah harusnya tempat ini membawa kenangan tertentu baginya?

**sembilan detik**

Tsurugi Kyousuke.

Melihat langit luas membentang di hadapannya. Jingga, untuk kesadihan. Hari itu langit senja benar-benar merona indah.

Namun ia tak merasakan apapun. Tidak sedih, namun jelas tak ada kebahagiaan terlukis dalam rautnya tersebut.

**Delapan detik**

Langit yang indah. Belaian angin menerpa tubuhnya. Tidak dingin, ini terasa hangat. Membuatnya merasakan nostalgia karena kehangatan ini. Rasanya dulu ada angin lain yang pernah memeluknya sehangat ini. Ada senyuman yang selembut awan ini. Ada sepasang mata biru yang sejernih langit ini. Menciptakan bayangan abstrak yang mengukir sebuah cerita semu di kepala Kyousuke— untuk kemudian menghilang.

Ah, ke mana ia pergi?

Orang itu...

**Tujuh detik**

Tsurugi Kyousuke.

Menyentuh kepalanya sambil terdiam kaku. Seolah ada hal yang baru saja ia lupakan.

Ah, bukankah seharusnya ia selalu berdiri di sini bersama seseorang? Orang itu...

"Siapa?" gumam Kyousuke. Bertanya pada hembusan angin yang hanya menjawabnya dengan belaian lembut.

Sungguh, rasanya ada hal penting yang baru saja ia lupakan.

Kemudian Kyousuke kembali berjalan lesu.

**Enam detik**

ah, kenapa ia lupa. Apa yang ia lupakan?

Kemudian ia tertelan cahaya membutakan segala pandangannya.

**Lima detik**

Hening.

Kedua pasang bola mata itu kembali bertemu. Ia ingat warna biru safir itu. Ia ingat hembusan angin hangat yang selalu menyelimutinya itu. Ia ingat senyuman hangat yang selalu menyelamatkannya itu. Ia ingat...

Tapi mengapa segala hal tentang orang itu selalu samar di kepalanya?

Ia tak akan menghilang, kan?

Ah, angin kembali berhembus kencang.

**Empat detik**

"...Tsurugi," Sosok yang sangat ia kenal itu tersenyum. Dengan senyuman lembut yang tentu saja sangat familiar baginya. Kedua tangan itu merengkuh tubuh Kyousuke, menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Namun, kedua mata itu terlihat kontras. Kyousuke dapat merasakan adanya perasaan sedih dan kerinduan mendalam dari kedua safir yang indah tersebut.

Ucapkanlah nama itu, untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

"Tenma...?"

**Tiga detik**

"Kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau lewatkan Tsurugi?" ujar Tenma dengan riangnya, tepat di hadapan Kyousuke.

"Apa?"

"Kau melewatkanku!" ujar sang pemuda _zephyr_ itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau ke mana saja Kyousuke? Aku 'mencarimu' tapi tak ketemu, lama sekali aku mencari." ujar Tenma sembari tersenyum sedih. Kemudian Kyousuke tersenyum lembut sambil menepuk pelan kepala Tenma.

"Aku pun mencarimu." jawabnya. Sementara sang pemuda yang ada bersamanya itu terdiam, memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati hembusang angin.

**Dua detik**

Ia mengingatnya. Matsukaze Tenma, _midfielder_ dengan nomor punggung delapan. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat muda dan matanya berwarna biru safir. Tenma adalah pemuda periang yang hobinya memeluk Kyousuke, dari belakang. Namun di satu sisi Tenma juga ialah orang yang telah menyelamatkan Kyousuke dari kegelapan. Mengulurkan tangan padanya untuk disambut.

Kyousuke tersenyum tipis ketika ia menatap sosok jelmaan malaikat yang tersenyum padanya itu.

Dua tangan itu bertaut, dengan dua senyuman yang mengembang. Kyousuke berharap agar ia tak akan melupakan kehangatan yang menjalar ke hatinya ini.

**Satu detik**

Matsukaze Tenma.

Ia, Tsurugi Kyousuke tak akan pernah melupakannya.

**FIN**

**1: Baiklah, karena ini fictogemino, silahkan Anda baca lagi dari draft yang detik pertama sampai detik yang ke dua belas. **

**2: jadi kalau dibaca dari atas ke bawah, itu alurnya dari pas awal-awal Chrono Stone sampai Kyousuke bertemu kembali dengan Tenma (yang tentu saja ini tidak sepenuhnya canon karena kita semua tahu bahwa di Chrono Stone, Tenma masih belum ketemuan sama Kyousuke. Yah, anggap saja saia berspekulasi sekalian fangirlingan /diinjek)**

**3: Sementara kalau dibaca dari bawah ke atas, alurnya ini dari setelah menang Holy Road di GO sampai di awal-awal Chrono Stone. Bingung? Nggak apa-apa. Saia juga. TvT**

**4: Oke, ini pertama kalinya saia bikin fictogemino. Nggak heran kalau jadinya hancur dan pendek (banget) begini, ficnya sendiri aja Cuma sekitar 0,5k doang hahaha /plak!. Beneran bikinnya susah. Fictogemino yang terkeren yang pernah saia baca sendiri itu punya author bernama Aicchan (kalau nggak salah. Dia sering menang IFA lho) di fandom XXXHOLIC yang pairnya DouWata. Dan Lalaa-san juga pernah bikin fictogemino Kazendou di fandom ini. Itu lhoo, yang diawali dengan akhir dan diakhiri dengan awal ituuu~**

**5: Btw, 24 Juni nanti fandom kita ultah yang ke-2 lho! XD InaIre lovers akan merayakannya! Ada yang belum gabung ke grup fbnya? Silahkan hubungi saia atau yang lainnya bila ingin berpertisipasi! XD (hampir semua author fandom ini gabung di sana dan sharing~)**

**6: Ah, saia pamit dulu. Mau ngebut ngerjain fic yang lain ini. Jaa ne~ Dan adakah yang mau meningalkan artefak berupa review di fic hancur ini? TvT**

**Last dimension will come**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
